Monólogos de los ninja
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: Porque a veces los shinobi tienen pensamientos que se reservan. Al enfrentar alguna situación es normal que empiecen a conversar consigo mismos. ¿Están locos por eso? No. ¿Esto es ridículo? Tal vez. ¿Deberías darle una oportunidad? Efectivamente. Capítulo 2: Kakashi. One-shot's.
1. Asuma

_**Monólogos de los ninja  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Asuma.**_

-Estoy embarazada.

-"_No debo entrar en pánico. Por sobre todas las cosas, no debo entrar en pánico. De acuerdo, en este momento no es bueno pensar en todo lo que un bebé significa. ¡Maldito condón! ¡No debí confiar en Kakashi!"_

_-_¿Estás bien?

_-"Con lo que me gustan los niños. ¡Pff! Aún recuerdo la vez que tuve que hacer de niñera de Konohamaru. ¡Tuve que mandar mi uniforme a una lavandería! "_

-¿Asuma?

-"_Y son demasiado ruidosos. Qué problema." -_se rascó la barbilla.- "_Y para colmo les gusta agarrar las cosas. Cuando nazca tendré que afeitarme la barba muy seguido."_

-¡Asuma!

-"_Tampoco podré fumar durante un largo e indefinido tiempo. Qué lata. Con lo que fumar me relaja."_

-¡No es para tanto!

-_"Y sí es niña tendré que protegerla de cualquier pervertido vicioso que ose tocarla. _

_-_No puede ser. - Kurenai se palmeó la cara. Asuma seguía mirando a la nada, al parecer, perdido en sus pensamientos. Bufó y rodó los ojos.

-_"Protegerla... Sí." _-miró de reojo una fotografía del Tercer Hokage y sonrió levemente. - _"¿A eso te referías, papá? ¿Somos nosotros los que debemos proteger a los pequeños, quienes representan el futuro de la aldea, con el fin de prosperar y heredar con más vigor la Voluntad de Fuego? _

Sonrió.

_-"Viejo, suena algo rebuscado" _-se dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a Kurenai y acariciaba su vientre con tranquilidad.- Creo que ya no podremos ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Kurenai negó divertida.

* * *

_**¡Hola! **_

_**Advierto, esto es sólo el comienzo. ¡Habrá más! Sí les ha gustado, por favor díganme de qué personaje les gustaría leer y creánme que lo tomaré en cuanta para el siguiente capítulo. Sí, serán One-Shot's, aunque puede que sí me llega la idea y muchas personas lo piden, haga dos o tres monólogos de un mismo personaje.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Si te gustó, deja rw. Si no te gustó, deja rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	2. Kakashi

_**Monólogos de los shinobi**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

* * *

_**Kakashi**_

Kakashi había quedado con Naruto y Sakura para entrenar ese día. Salió de su apartamento sin siquiera revisar la hora y caminó por la aldea a paso lento y relajado. Cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento en donde sería el encuentro, lo encontró vacío.

Fue entonces que revisó su reloj y se sorprendió enormemente. ¡Había llegado 15 minutos antes de lo acordado! Suspiró pesadamente.

-_Esto no puede ser. Me daré la vuelta un rato._

Entonces empezó a caminar, perdiéndose entre los espesos y numerosos árboles.

-_Tan sólo leeré un poco. Esta vez llegaré temprano_. -se prometió a sí mismo. Se sentó en una rama alta y sacó su inseparable libro de pasta verde, que su alumno rubio le había regalado hace tiempo.

-_Veamos, ¿en dónde me quedé? ¡Ah, sí! La parte en la que Satoshi se declara enamorado perdidamente de su ardiente enemiga, Natsuki._

Sus ojos viajaban a rápida velocidad. Lo había leído miles de veces, pero jamás se cansaba.

-_Jiraiya es un genio. ¡Y Naruto lo considera basura! Vaya chico, si tan sólo se tomara el tiempo de leer probablemente su éxito con las chicas se incrementaría. Aunque eso de tener un demonio sellado en tu interior parece atraerlas fácilmente._

Cuando llegó a su parte favorita, en donde la trama empezaba a tomar una dirección más apasionada, decidió que era tiempo de revisar su reloj. Al hacerlo, sonrió nerviosamente. Miró a lo lejos. Desde su posición se podía ver perfectamente el lugar en donde, supuestamente, debía encontrarse con su equipo. Y ahí estaban, Naruto y Sakura esperándolo.

-_Prometo que a la próxima llegaré temprano_. -dijo, pero antes decidió terminar el capítulo en el que se encontraba.

De todos modos, ya iba una hora tarde. Un poco más no lo empeoraría mucho

* * *

_**De acuerdo. Entre los comentarios del capítulo anterior, dos personas me sugirieron a Kakashi. Pero también dos veces me sugirieron a Kurenai, relacionándolo con el de Asuma. Decidí hacer primero a Kakashi, pero ahora está a juicio de ustedes.**_

_**¿El próximo será Kurenai u otro? Y sí escogen a alguien más, ¿quién?  
**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
